Demon Kindergarten
by rootbeerdemonGoten
Summary: Inuyasha is an annoying little kid and he enjoys annoying Kagome. But when she's in danger, what will Inuyasha do?
1. Default Chapter

"Demon Kindergarten"

Chapter 1- Meanie Head!!!!

Kagome stepped into the kindergarten classroom as she watched her parents drive away, but she didn't miss them. She just enjoyed looking at the students and decorations on the walls.

"LEGGO OF ME, YOU BIG STUPID JERK!!!!!"

Kagome could hear the screams of a boy and it came from outside. Kagome stepped out the door and she saw a white-haired boy with dog ears and dressed in red holding a telephone pole as someone was trying to pull him off.

The boy was just about Kagome's age and the guy pulling him looked a lot older. He wore a silk kimono and a weird sort of tail hung on his shoulder.

"LEGGO OF ME SESSHOMARU!!!! I DON'T _WANNA _GO THERE!!!!"

"Well that's tough. You're already stupid enough as it is half-breed."

"JACK- ASS!!! LEGGO OF ME!!!!" (For a 5-year-old kid he has a strong vocabulary)

Sesshomaru stayed calm. "Jaken, help me."

A frog-like guy with a staff stepped forward.

"Yes, m'lord." He got the staff and flames shot out of the mouth of one of the heads of the staff. The flames hit Inuyasha's hands and he immediately let go of the phone pole!

"Owww... that hurt you bastard!" Inuyasha whimpered.

Sesshomaru grabbed his shirt collar and dragged him to the building.

"HEY! WHERE'RE YOU TAKING ME?!! I DON'T _WANNA_ GO THERE!!!"

Inuyasha was thrown into the classroom and broke the window.

"Don't get kicked out this time!" yelled Sesshomaru as he ran away.

"Feh, that bastard..." Inuyasha pouted as he slowly rose from the ground clutching his head in pain.

"Are you okay?" asked Kagome as she helped him regain his balance.

"You know, your mother's not going to like getting a bill when she sees that mess. Aren't you going to clean it up?"

Inuyasha roughly pushed her hand away.

"Who ARE you, a mind-control freak? This ain't your business."

Kagome became red with anger.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU _ARE?!!!_ THAT WAS A _VERY_ RUDE THING TO SAY AND TO A PERSON WHO'S TRYING TO HELP YOU TOO!"

"I don't need your help." Said Inuyasha as he got to his feet.

"I gotten through a lot of things without anybody's help, so leave me alone."

Inuyasha walked away and sat down on the floor somewhere. Kagome stomped angrily over to her best friend Sango, who was sitting at a neighboring table.

"I can't BELIEVE that guy! I was trying to help him, and he's rude."

"Not exactly Mr. Sunshine, right?" asked Sango sarcastically while she was coloring the picture of a cat with three tails and flames around it.

"Hey what's up, guys?" asked a familiar voice. It was Miroku, Sango's childhood enemy.

"Go away, Miroku." She said darkly.

Miroku slowly stepped away with caution.

"I hate that guy."

"Yeah, well I hate Inuyasha more!" she yelled out in his direction. He just stuck his tongue out and turned away.

"Good morning, class!" said a cheerful voice. It was the teacher, Ms. Izumi.

"It is wonderful to have you all here today. I want to start arranging seats now."

She took out a piece of paper.

"Alright, first, at the yellow table, there is..."

Sango and Kagome held hands.

"Oh I just HOPE we're at the same table!" they said together.

"...Hoshi Yuki, Kamazaki Mayu, Takei Hiro, and Kamiya Sango."

Both Sango's and Kagome's hearts sank as Sango slowly walked to the other table.

At the green table... (Called some names) at the blue table... (Called some names)

_And then she called it_.

"And last but not least, the red table. Seto Chihiro, Koji Hayashi, Higurashi Kagome and Amari Inuyasha."

Both Kagome and Inuyasha said at the same time: "I'm not sitting near that lunatic!!"

Ms. Izumi frowned. "I'm sorry you to don't get along, but if you spend some time together, I'm sure you'll become friends. And please do not use bad names in this classroom." She said sweetly.

Kagome stood up and pointed to Inuyasha. "But Ms. Izumi, if I sit next to him, I'll get cooties! My cousin told me you could die from that disease! And Inuyasha has fleas AND cooties!!"

Inuyasha just stared at Kagome, while hearing the whispers of the kids.

"Yeah, well, at least I'm not a spoiled little princess who always gets her way!" Inuyasha shot back.

"And as a matter of fact, I don't have fleas! But my idiot of a brother does so ha!"

"Yeah?! Well... I've got a grampa that can destroy you 'cause he's a holy priest that is very powerful!!!"

Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah, yeah, I ain't scared of some old bat like your grampa, but I've got great demonic powers that are unmatched to a human's strength! So there!!!"

Kagome clenched her teeth and made fists. She had never been this angry in her life. She hated this new boy, Inuyasha. He was cruel, arrogant, irritating and a jerk.

"Yeah...well...well... you're a MEANIE HEAD!!!" Kagome yelled out.

Inuyasha looked alarmed and jumped back. He didn't say a word.

Ms. Izumi rose from her desk looking very irritated.

"Alright, you two. If you guys can't get along and keep calling each other bad names, then fine. You guys both get a time out in the corner."

(Kagome and Inuyasha in unison) "But- but I..."

"I am not changing my mind, now go." She said darkly.

They both walked slowly to the corner and sat down facing each other.

"Meanie head..." Kagome said under her breath. Inuyasha turned away from her and remained silent.


	2. Demon Kindergarten, Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Spying and the shock

Kagome and Inuyasha were thinking in their heads just over and over and over again that they hate each other. When the class ended, Ms. Izumi dismissed everyone and they all ran out the door including Kagome and Inuyasha. They looked at each other for a brief moment then turned around in disgust.

"Bye, Kagome!" yelled Sango as she stepped into her mom's car.

"Let's hang out on Saturday! You up to it, Kagome?" she yelled again.

"Okay!" hollered Kagome as she waved at the car as it drove away.

Inuyasha was watching the whole time they were talking, and then he closed his eyes and turned away again sadly.

Kagome glared at him, but he still had a sad look on his face.

"Why do you hate me so much?" he asked facing Kagome.

Kagome glared even more.

"WHY DO I _HATE YOU?!!!!! I'LL TELL YOU WHY!!!!!!!!!!!! _Because you're a jerk, you're irritating, you're a jerk, you're arrogant, you're a jerk, you're ignorant, you're a jerk and _YOU'RE A **JERK!!!!!!!**_

Inuyasha stepped back slowly, but sadly.

"Am I really?" he said weakly

"IF YOU WEREN'T THEN I WOULDN'T BE YELLING, NOW WOULD I?!!!"

Inuyasha just faced the ground.

"Oh."

Inuyasha started down the street sadly and walked home on his own. Kagome started to think about the things she said.

"_Wow, I was really mean. But he deserves it!"_

But hen she saw him trudging down the street. He looked really depressed even though you couldn't see his face.

"_I'm going to follow him. And see how big of a jerk he really is."_

Inuyasha walked unhurried on the down-town streets of Tokyo and Kagome was still following him. He stopped at a lower-class apartment and opened the creaky door and ran at demonic speed to the top floor on the stairs, while Kagome took the elevator. When she opened the door, she saw Inuyasha already taking a key from his huge sleeves and unlocked the door and then he noticed Kagome.

"Hey! What're YOU doing here, girl? Didn't you say that you hated me?"

Kagome shrugged.

"Well, I was kinda thinking about the things I said earlier and I came to...apologize." Kagome was shocked. She didn't know why she said this because that wasn't the real reason why she was here. But a part of her told her to do so. Inuyasha was astonished.

"Wh-Why'd you follow me? And why did you say that?"

"Because you're not really a jerk and I guess I overreacted."

There was a very long awkward silence. Inuyasha took a step towards Kagome.

"Do you want to come inside?"

Kagome was shocked. Inuyasha seemed like a totally different person now.

"O-Okay!" she said all choppy and stuff. She held her breath as she stepped into Inuyasha's apartment room. It was a typical small room. There was a tiny TV, a small fridge and bathroom. There was a huge window that led to two very large trees outside. They were apart very severely. Dirty fire rat kimonos and feudal fairy tale comic books were everywhere, there were torn **_Green Day _**posters and the "Tetsusaiga" sword on the wall on what looked like "Inuyasha's" side of the room. The other side was almost exactly the opposite. It was sparkly clean and not a speck of ANYTHING was on the floor. There were no posters, comic books or clothes. In fact, there was almost nothing at all. Just a smaller sword that was entitled "Tensaiga" on the wall and a small closet that was slightly open so Kagome could see the silk clothes inside.

"That's my older brother's side of the room. Pretty boring, huh?"

Kagome looked around again.

"Hey! There aren't any beds here! Where do you guys sleep?"

Inuyasha simply pointed to the window where the trees were.

"We're youkai, remember? We don't sleep in beds." said Inuyasha. One of the trees was shorter than the other.

**_Crash!!!!!!!!!!!! _**The wall was demolished as dust surrounded Inuyasha and Kagome and blew freely in their faces. Kagome screamed and Inuyasha covered his ears as someone slowly emerged from the wind.

"Sesshomaru!!!" Inuyasha growled.

"_So that must be his older brother."_ thought Kagome.

"I JUST REPLACED THE FREAKIN' WALL LAST WEEK!!!!" Inuyasha screamed in his face.

Sesshomaru just pushed him down.

"I missed the point where that's my problem, half-breed."

Kagome jumped forth.

"What's with all this _half-breed _stuff and what does it mean, anyway?" said Kagome out loud. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Kagome, you have to go now!" Inuyasha was pushing her out the door.

"Hey! What's the big idea??!!!!! Why do I have to leave now?"

"Because this is none of your business, that's why!!!"

She was thrown out the door and Inuyasha slammed it and _locked _it.

Kagome was flustered as she ran out of the hallway in disgust. But being as nosy as she is, she wanted to see what was going on, so she went out the window to one of those things that window washers use to wash buildings and she anchored it up to Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's window.

Inuyasha was still on the ground listening to Sesshomaru's talking.

"Inuyasha, how do you think you're going to live if you run away from here? How will you get your food, how will you defend yourself and how will you survive? There are a lot of youkai out there. And even humans could kill you, despite how weak you are."

Inuyasha merely growled while Sesshomaru kept talking.

"Don't lie to yourself. You really hope to catch the mighty Shikon jewel and become a true youkai? Not a chance, kid."

He kicked Inuyasha. Kagome was about to shout out, but if she did, she was sure both of them would kill her. They were demons.

It was almost if Inuyasha was paralyzed. He didn't move, only listened to Sesshomaru's words.

"You bring nothing but disgrace to the dog demon clan. Inviting a human in our home? You realize I'm going to have to destroy you now."

Inuyasha was about to shoot out a curse, but Sesshomaru kept talking.

"And that human mother of yours, cursed our father to meet his end in "protecting" her. And she has cursed you with human emotions it seems. Do you even remember her?"

Inuyasha tried to get to his feet, but he just paused and stared at the ground. He was remembering.

_He was remembering the time when his mother was still alive and everybody was playing ball. He wanted to join in, but everybody wouldn't let him. A guy threw the ball over the bridge and Inuyasha chased after it. But when he looked up, his mother was standing near the riverbank. Inuyasha immediately dropped the ball and ran into his mother's arms._

How he wished he could do that again. But he couldn't.

Tears burred his eyes and they slowly began to run down his cheek. He sat on the floor crying as Sesshomaru simply left.

"I'll return when you decide to grow up." Then he took off.

Kagome couldn't believewhat she was seeing or heard.

She could never picture Inuyasha crying. She was pretty freaked. She got off the washer platform and ran home.


	3. Chapter 3

After a long wait of eternal suspense I have created a NEW CHAPTER!!! ENJOY!!!!- ramenloverGoten

Chapter 3: Kidnapped!!!

As Kagome walked down the streets of uptown Tokyo. She kept thinking about what Sesshomaru said.

"Inuyasha's the strongest guy I know. I can't believe that a little lecture would make him cry like that…"

Suddenly, a hand clasped over her mouth and she was hit on the head and was knocked out. She was being kidnapped!!!!

The next morning, Ms. Izumi was late. Everybody wouldn't shut up about it either. One kid was crying.

"WAAAAAAAAHHH! Someone ate Ms. Izumi!!"

"That's not true Hayashi! She's just late, that's all!" said Miroku.

Inuyasha crashed through the window again.

"Man! My brother has serious issues!! I'M TELLING THE NEWSPAPERS ABOUT YOU, SESSHOMARU!!!!!!!!!!"

Inuyasha yelled at the top of hi lungs, but he didn't seem to care.

Koji Hayashi (the guy crying) ran to Inuyasha.

"Did you hear? Someone ate Ms. Izumi!!!!"

Inuyasha ignored Hayashi and looked around the classroom.

"Hey! Where's the wench! I heard she had a perfect attendance record! Where is she?"

Suddenly there was a loud **_CRASH!!!!_** and Ms. Izumi stormed out from the door and she slowly walked to her desk with her hair frizzing up and an unbelievably, non-human smile on her face (too cheerful).

Inuyasha knew she was faking it.

"Hello, class! I was just in the main office and getting sued by Ms. Higurashi's parents because she's gone missing and I don't think any of you care and it's been a very cheerful happy sunshiny day!!"

Inuyasha stood up extremely alarmed.

"WHAT?!! SHE'S GONE MISSING??!!! TO _WHERE???!!!!!!_"

"Did you understand the term "missing", Amari? Man, you've got issues!" said a snooty voice behind Inuyasha. It was obviously a brainiac's voice.

Inuyasha merely said: "Shaddup!"

Then the bell rang.

"Okay, everybody! I'm going to pass out worksheets and stuff."

Inuyasha got out a pencil, broke it in half and stuck the bottom end it up his nose.

(Let's see what he's going to do! )

Then he raised his hand.

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"Ms. Izumi, I have a pencil lodged in my brain. Can I go to the nurse?"

"How far in your brain?"

Inuyasha was obviously playing dumb and looked at his nose.

"Pretty far…"

"Go."

Inuyasha sped out the door at demonic momentum and demolished the wall as he sped down the road.

"_I can smell it. The faint scent of demon! Hold on Kagome! I'll save you no matter what it takes! _(Aww…-RLG)

"_Even if I don't have a weakness for humans, I'll still rescue you, so you better be grateful, you medaling wen-"_

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks that incredible scent was calling him. His eyes glowed when he saw it. IT WAS UNBELIEVABLE!!! He almost cried.

"HEVEAN!!!" he shouted as he ran into…A RAMEN SHOP?!!!!

(Well what did you THINK he was attracted by? -RLG)

About 2 hours later, Inuyasha scarfed over 54 bowls of ramen! YOU HEARD ME!!! **_54!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

The guy at a neighboring table was just sitting there and watching him eat. All those hours. Just watching.

"Hey! Aren't you going to eat anything?"

Suddenly, Inuyasha could smell demon! It was coming from that man!

"Hey! It's you! Where are you hiding Kagome?!!"

The guy smirked and held out a small bottle.

"I challenge you, Inuyasha." he said. But it was a woman's voice!

She twirled around and threw her manly jacket and Inuyasha was sure that she was definitely a woman. She had red eyes, black hair tied in a bun and she carried a huge fan with her.

"Dance of Blades!!!" she called as her fan shot out a series of wind attacks that hit Inuyasha and he nearly destroyed the wall!

"Owww… you bastard! IT'S ON!!!!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Battle with Kagura

The woman stood next to Inuyasha.

"I am Kagura. There is only one way of defeating me, but I won't tell you my secret. Now challenge me!"

"With pleasure! BLADES OF BLOOD!!!!"

Inuyasha shot out his own series of red attacks that were blocked!

Inuyasha was astonished!

"What! But nobody has blocked that attack before!"

Kagura smirked.

"Well, this is the big leagues, kid. DANCE OF BLADES!!!"

Inuyasha JUST dodged it as he rolled out of the way.

"_Dammit! How do you kill her? What's her weakness?"_

After Inuyasha dodged for about the 6th time, he got frustrated.

"I'm getting bored of you, dog. I'll just have to get rid of you."

"_I can't beat her! She's too powerf-"_

Inuyasha's thinking was cut short when a sword dropped on his head.

He thrusted his head upward and he saw a masked white-haired warrior.

"Use Wind scar, Inuyasha! You're going to need it!"

He called as he ran off. Inuyasha was astonished that the stranger didn't even mention his name. Though Inuyasha was sure he had smelled that scent before. It was one day ago. He was sure of it.

(Who do you think it is? -RLG)

"I shall get rid of you once and for all!!! WIND TORNADO!!!!!!!!"

Kagura's body was lost in the wind and she created a tornado so powerful that it destroyed the ramen shop!!!

Inuyasha was washed away with all emotion. Then he was angered.

"YOU DESTROYED THE RAMEN SHOP!!! PREPARE TO DIE!!!!"

Inuyasha charged with Tetsusaiga in his hand.

"WIND SCAR!!!!" he called as the wind scar hit Kagura's tornado.

It did sever damage, but it did not destroy it!!!!

"No way! That was my ultimate technique!" (Actually, it's Backlash Wave, but he didn't learn that yet-RLG)

Myoga suddenly appeared and jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Master, Kagura's secret weakness is annoyance! If you can annoy her a lot, she will be sure to resign!"

"Okay! Then let's try it!" Inuyasha cleared his throat.

"I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES!! EVERYBODY'S NERVES! EVERYBODY'S NERVES! I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES! AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES!!!!"

Kagura covered her ears in horror.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! I'm melting!!!" Then Kagura melted on the puddle on the street and she was never seen again.

Inuyasha said "Feh." and picked up the bottle.

"She wasn't so hard after all!"

"Inuyasha! You saved me!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! The bottle's ALIVE!!!!"

"It's me you retard!"

"Ohh. Hi Kagome."

Kagome was totally back to normal.

Then the ramen shopkeeper stepped forward.

"OKAY!!! WHO'S GOING TO PAY THIS BILL????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Uhoh!" yelled Inuyasha as he ran down the road.

"HEY! I'M NOT FINISHED! YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO Mr.! COME BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!"

"PAY YOUR DAMN BILL!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

And that's the end of my story. Hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
